You make me feel better about myself
by queenofclichayy
Summary: Sequel to "The ultimate betrayal" - Feeling down about his divorce from Ron, Harry seeks comfort in the arms of a certain round-faced man.


**You make me feel better about myself**

He was stronger this way; he'd gotten through the worst now surely. Five days alone without

Ron and he was doing all right. He barely missed him; they'd filed for wizard divorce (like normal divorce, but with magic) and Harry was out of his own. They couldn't get past Ron's affair with Malfoy and it was still a hard pain for Harry.

Harry advanced his way down the wizard pavement and looked into all the different magical shop windows and wistfully walked in to one shop. The name wasn't important.

His eyes instantly met with another pair of eyes and these eyes belonged to a small, round-faced man named Neville Longbottom. Neville looked old. And when I say old, I don't just mean he looked old, he was actually older than Harry. Somehow, he'd aged twice as fast as everyone else and was now at the ancient age of 40 years old. There he stood, built like an igloo and wearing a beautiful brown jumper made of mohair and wizard wool.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, "good to see you mate!" he shook the older man's hand.

"H-Harry!" he stuttered, "I-I h-haven't s-seen you since the the battle of Hogwarts. Wh-what've you been up to?"

Harry smirked, "Well, I dunno if you heard, but I'm an Auror over at the Ministry. Yeah, they didn't even make me sit an exam or anything. I mean, I'm the greatest dark wizard catcher of all time. I rock, so they just GAVE me the job. Can you believe that! Oh, and get this, I don't even have to do anything; I mean, since Voldemort's dead and all that, there actually aren't very many dark wizards around. To you, it looks like I'm just wandering the magical streets, but I'm actually working right now. I'm "scouting for dark wizard activity"." Harry winked, "You won't tell if I don't, eh!"

Neville looked taken aback and withdrew his gentle wrinkled eyes sinking into the back of his skull in a somewhat bizarre way, "Oh, er, wow, H-Harry, you've r-really made it. How're you and Ron?"

"Wtf, Neville! Me and Ron got a divorce a few days ago! Why would you even bring that up! Who even gives a crap about that stupid ginger, cheating hoe? I hope a bowtruckle crawls into his mouth in the night and rips his body apart internally by scratching away the lining of his stomach with hard, pointy sharp sticks. And anyway, I've been asked out tons since. Like, 29 people have wanted to date me since. How's YOUR love-life, huh, Neville?"

Neville, withdrew into his shell, literally, "Um, th-there's not much going on. H-Hermione left me a while ago. S-Sorry to hear about you and Ron; I didn't even know-"

"Pfft," Harry spat pretentiously on the shop floor for some reason. Inside he was breaking down, though. He didn't know why, but ever since his traumatic split with Ron he'd been snapping a lot and he'd been known start ranting and glaring at people in a promiscuous fashion. In fact, he was staring at Neville in that very way now.

"Say Neville, how's your career, pal?" he asked, smirking while a cunning idea formed inside of his head.

Neville shrugged, "I-I don't really have one. Crabbe fired me th-the other day."

As it turned out, Crabbe wasn't dead at all. It looked as though he'd burned to death in that room of requirement fire, but they'd salvaged his remains and rebuilt him as a wizard-robot. He was now a high-flying business man who worked for the ministry like nearly everyone Harry knew did. There weren't really many other jobs to do.

Harry felt a perverse pleasure at hearing about Neville's woes. He eyed the old man up seductively; he'd been feeling like a bit of a failure lately...but compared to Neville...

"Wow Neville! And I thought I had it bad." He grabbed Neville's hand and went in for the kiss. "You make me to look freaking awesome! Like I'm a full on success-"

"-but Harry," Neville said, not really reacting or acknowledging Harry's kiss. "You are a success; other than your a Ron you're doing really w-well."

It wasn't good enough for Harry. He wouldn't stop until he was king of the world...the wizarding world that was. Next to Neville the HUGE FAILURE who would dare to bring up Harry's failed past marriage?

"Whatevs- do you wanna be with me or not?"

Neville shrugged uncertainly, "Um, okay then, I guess."

They walked down the wizarding street holding hands. Harry would never let go because of the pure and constant love he felt for Neville who was like a little old man who he'd adopted in...in a sexual way that was. He knew Neville would never leave him for another because let's face it, who's better than Harry Potter: The boy who lived?

He sure did live; he lived a long and sort-of fulfilled life.


End file.
